Extension of 2x07
by AnotherSimplePrincess
Summary: Because I need more Malec scenes in my life. What I imagined their first time to be like.


**Extension of episode 2x07**

Adrenaline burned through Alec's body, making him jittery and excited. He was on his way to Magnus' and wishing his legs could move faster. He had activated a stamina rune, hoping he would get to use it. Though Izzy had assured him that he would not be rejected, he couldn't help but feel nerves along with the butterflies currently dancing around in his stomach. He had had only one date with Magnus, what if he gets creeped out? Or what if he thinks Alec just wants him for sex? Shaking his head, Alec took a deep breath as he approached Magnus' front door. Okay, he could do this. Just go in for the kill, like he did with pretty much everything else.

Alec knocked, jumping on the heels of his feet. When Magnus opened the door moments later, Alec charged in and discarded his jacket before kissing Magnus senselessly.

He felt his partner yelp in surprise, and then felt hands softly push back.  
"Not that I'm complaining, Alexander, but what's the meaning of this?"

A blush made its way up Alec's throat, and he looked at Magnus with a sheepish smile on his face.

"I was thinking we could…you know. Take the next step."

"You mean…the sex step."

Alec nodded shyly. He was biting his bottom lip nervously, praying that Magnus wouldn't reject him.

Magnus turned his back on him, "Don't you think we're rushing into it? I'm afraid that if we do things too quickly I might…"

Magnus turned back to face him, eyes showing so much emotion, "I might lose you."

Alec blinked, "Magnus what are you talking about? That's silly, you couldn't lose me. I…we've fought too hard for something like this to burn out so fast."

Magnus relaxed somewhat, but then said, "You're not the only one who feels vulnerable, Alexander. Despite my experiences, and I've had too much of it probably, I'm not as secure as you might think. I haven't felt this way in a long time, and I would be crushed if it fizzled out before we could enjoy it truly."

Alec stepped closer to Magnus, taking both of his cheeks in his hands, "I won't let us burn out. Relationships take effort, remember? You won't lose me Mags, not like this. I just want you. Don't you think we deserve to indulge ourselves? In the midst of all this chaos, can't we be selfish, at least a little?"

Magnus chuckled, "Using my words against me now are you?"

Alec grinned, "I learn from the best," he declared before diving back in and sealing his lips over Magnus' again, leading them both back into Magnus' room.

Magnus reciprocated the kiss this time, weaving his hands into Alec's hair. Alec moaned when Magnus tugged at the strands on his scalp, the stinging sensation not unwelcome. He felt the back of Magnus' knees hit the edge of the bed, and Magnus fell back. The sight he made- eyes glazed over in lust, perfectly styled hair now a mess, shirt somewhat exposing his delicious skin- made Alec growl with want.

The sound made Magnus' eyes widen, but he bit his lip and pushed further up the bed, waiting for Alec to make another move. Alec stripped himself of his shirt, jeans, and shoes before sliding up inbetween Magnus' legs. Alec looked into Magnus' eyes carefully, their pretty brown color staring into Alec's own hazel eyes. He kissed Magnus slowly, savoring the taste of his lips and enjoying the feeling of their bodies molding together. He gently stripped Magnus of his own clothes, before continuing to give Magnus lazy kisses.

He felt another gentle push of Magnus' hand and pulled back, worried he had done something wrong.

"What's wrong?"

Magnus smiled, "I need to show you something. It seems only fair that I be truly naked with you, my darling. Just promise me you won't scream."

Alec frowned, "I would never."

Magnus took a breath, seeming to mentally prepare himself for whatever he was about to do, then closed his eyes. After a moment Magnus opened his eyes once more. But they were not a pretty brown color anymore, but a startling, beautiful green-gold color with irises slit like those of a cat's.

"You truly are magical, Magnus," Alec breathed.

Magnus blushed, before answering, "I thought it seemed fit to show you my true eyes. Considering what we're about to do, I…I really wanted to be naked in front of you. I'm vulnerable, Alexander. But I hope my faith is placed correctly to know that you won't ever run from me, no matter what I look like."

And Alec kissed him, some tears sliding down his cheeks, because God, this man would be the death of him. Here he was, this magnificent 400-year old warlock, so powerful and exquisite, now showing Alec all the hurt and the secret insecurities he hid from the world. All for a simple Shadowhunter that hardly knew what he was doing. Alec wanted to ravish Magnus completely, take him apart and sow him back together with all the love he felt for him.

"Magnus can I… can I be inside you?" Alec asked when he was too breathless to continue kissing this gorgeous man beneath him.

Magnus smiled, stroking Alec's cheek, "Of course, my love. I won't tell you how we should take this. Just do what makes us feel good."

Alec blushed, thanking his past self for researching this before he had come rushing over here. He asked Magnus for the necessities before preparing him. Alec was mesmerized by the faces and the noises that came from his warlock, he couldn't stop staring at him.

After enough preparation, Alec asked Magnus if he was one hundred percent sure he himself wanted this. Alec would hate himself if Magnus only wanted this because Alec was so eager.

As an answer, Magnus grabbed Alec's hips and pulled him forward, making Alec enter him. Alec gasped, not having been prepared himself for the amazing feeling of Magnus.

"Is that enough of an answer, Alexander?" Magnus breathed hotly against his ear. He licked the shell, making Alec groan. He began going on instinct, rolling his hips and making them both bathe in bliss. They were together, Magnus' body going pliant as Alec moved. Magnus had one hand tangled in Alec's hair (he knew Izzy would tease him to no end if she saw his hair like this) and the other clasped in Alec's free hand. His other hand was causing delicious bruises to blossom on Magnus' hip. They moved together, both sighing and moaning in pleasure, and Alec couldn't be happier. He finally got what he wanted. He finally got Magnus. And he felt like Magnus got what he deserved too- happiness and someone to love him. And by the Angel, Alec would show him just how he felt. How much he cared.

"A-Alec, my dear, I won't last much longer," Magnus cried out. Their bodies were covered in slick sweat, and Magnus' neck was now covered in purple hickies. Though it wasn't like his neck was any better.

"I want to unravel you, Magnus. Make you lose control. Do it for me, please. I need to see you come undone from what my love is doing to you. As I hit your sweet spot and make you see bliss before your eyes. Please, baby, come undone. It's alright to let go, I'll catch you," Alec encouraged.

At Alec's words, Magnus whimpered before letting himself get lost in the pleasure. He gasped as he was finished, and his body became limp afterwards. Alec followed not too soon after, making sure to get rid of the condom he had used. He gently wiped them both down, before curling besides Magnus in the sheets.

Magnus turned over and smiled sleepily at his now lover. Alec had a dopey grin on his face, kissing Magnus' face. Magnus laughed, curling into him.

"Did those phrases mean to tell me that you love me?" Magnus tentatively asked, as if afraid of his assumption being wrong. Vulnerability showing through once more.

Alec chuckled before lifting Magnus' chin to make him meet his eyes. He kissed Magnus once more, pouring everything he had into the kiss.

"Yes, you silly warlock. I love you. You probably seduced me with all that glitter you wear."

Magnus smirked, "Glitter has never failed me."

Alec outright laughed at that, throwing his head back.

Magnus pulled him back towards him, kissing his forehead before saying the three words Alec never thought he had deserved to hear with any sincerity,

"I love you too, my dear Alexander."


End file.
